A step into the world
by Hannah554
Summary: Life in New York could be hard, especially for a woman with her own mind. The introduction to my 1895 gang land New York fic. Danny/Lindsay.


**Authors Note: This is the introduction to my new AU, it's set in 1895 New York when gang crime was at a high. My birthday present to Brina who requested a History AU set before 1930. Happy Birthday Brina!**

**A Step Into The World**

Lindsay sighed as she pulled her corset tight, it was one of those times where she was glad not be part of the upper class, not to have maids tightening these things for her. She was fairly sure she'd suffocate if they were any tighter. She finished dressing and stood in front of the mirror wearing her smartest clothes, the dark blue skirt gathered in at her waist and flowed naturally over her legs and down to her ankles. She'd bought new shoes for the occasion and the beige shirt left her looking smart and presentable, every bit the proper woman.

She hated it.

It was necessary though, at least for the time being. She needed to make a good impression today; she didn't want to give her father any reasons to say 'I told you so' in that smug way. She knew he was expecting her to fail, to come crawling back to him ready to be the obedient daughter he'd always wanted. She was too much like her mother though, the woman had been the perfect wife, obedient and reserved, following society's laws. She'd also been completely miserable until the day she had died, at least as far as Lindsay could tell. She had told Lindsay never to let anything stand in her way, to do and be what she wanted to be and never let anyone dictate her dreams to her.

She supposed she was lucky in a way; most mothers raised their daughters to continue the trend of mostly silent, obedient women. Lindsay's mother had told her that sometimes it was okay to speak her mind. She knew it was a view that her father didn't always agree with and he had reprimanded Lindsay several times for speaking out of turn but at the same time he had never told her that speaking out was wrong. It was a delicate balance with him, one she had never managed to achieve.

She pinned her hair back and left her room as she slid the last pin into place. Her father was already downstairs and he looked her over as she entered the room where he was sat with his newspaper. She waited for the lecture to start, for the smug look he'd give her as he wished her luck but it didn't come.

"You look very nice, I'm sure the school will be impressed," he told her and Lindsay raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. "What time is your interview?"

"In an hour, I'm going to leave early though so that I have the time to find the school, I would not want to get lost and miss the interview," she said as she watched him drink from the mug on the small table beside his chair.

"Are you still sure you want to do this?" he questioned and she nodded her head.

"Yes," she replied. "I know you feel a woman's place is in the home, cooking dinner and bearing children but that is not what I want for my life. I need to do something more with it and if this is the only way then it is what I'll do, helping to teach the minds of tomorrow will be very rewarding. I want to thank you for allowing me to do this."

"Just remember your place and mind what you say, do not embarrass me out there," he instructed and she nodded her head. He'd given her this chance; she wasn't going to ruin it now.

"I should leave," Lindsay stated and her father nodded. She gave him one last look before she left the house and headed down the street. The school was not far from where she was and despite the presence of a few cars and carriages she decided it would be best to walk. It didn't take long for her to realise she was lost. They hadn't been living in the area long, they'd moved their shortly after her mother's death when the family home seemed to distress her father more than it comforted him. She hadn't had many chances to explore and the area near the school was completely new to her. She wondered around for a while, hoping to find her way but eventually she gave up and realised she was going to be late for her interview.

"Excuse me," she said to the man walking passed her. It was a little improper and her father would be angry if he could see her but it was better this than continuing to wonder around for the next fifteen minutes and wind up being late. Fortunately the man she stopped didn't seem to mind, he was smartly dressed but not on the level the upper class would be, in fact nobody in this neighbourhood appeared to be upper class, if anything it was the opposite.

"Can I help you?" the man questioned, his blue eyes deep and kind. He was not bothered by being stopped by a woman, having his day interrupted by her.

"I seem to have gotten myself a little lost," Lindsay told him with a sheepish smile. "I'm looking for Helden High School."

The man smiled. "It's back that way," he told her gesturing the way he had come. "Take a right at the end of the street, then your first left and straight forward, the school will be on your left."

"Thank you," Lindsay replied gratefully. "And I am very sorry if I bothered you."

"You didn't bother me," the man told her. "Name's Danny, Danny Messer," he held his hand out to her, she looked at him a moment, wary but accepted his hand all the same.

"Lindsay Munroe," she introduced.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you Miss Monroe," he stated with a grin. "It's not every day I get stopped by a beautiful lady."

Lindsay looked down and blushed, it also wasn't everyday a man was so forthright in the middle of a public street when meeting a woman for the first time. She returned her eyes to his and thanked him once more before continuing on her way, glancing back only once. She hurried along the way he had told her to finding the school easily and rushing in. Students filled the corridors, it was nothing like she had expected, they looked rough, almost scary as they watched her walk through the corridors in their little gangs. She suddenly realised why her father had allowed her this chance, why he expected her to fail, this was not how she had pictured it and she wondered briefly what she had gotten herself into.

**Reviews are loved!**


End file.
